Rave
by Kira-chan the Insane Drunk
Summary: Roxas wakes up half-drunk, half asleep and totally confused. He gets caught in the middle of an awkward situation with his best friend, he doesn't know what to do, and feels like he is being taken advantage of. What will happen? Time will tell! RoxasxAxel
1. Hangover

**{[ Author's Note ] **This is a rather old story, but I like it a lot. It was based on a picture that was inspired by a friend. The picture has unfortunately gone on haiatus, lol. I hope you like the story. Please enjoy. **}**

**{[ Disclaimer ] **I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, the characters Roxas, Axel, or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not make a profit off of this story in that way. **}**

He sat up, his head throbbing from a headache that felt as if someone was inside his mind, hitting on his skull with a hammer. Near his hand, he felt the warm sensation someone's breath washing over his skin. His heart rate sped up. His vision was blurred and he could barely tell where he was, but he knew beyond a doubt that he had never been here before in his life. His breathing became erratic as he became more and more anxious. Here he was, lying in a bed he never remembered sleeping in, next to someone he didn't remember lying down next to. He couldn't remember anything about last night.

He slid out of the bed, trying not to wake the other person; even though he wanted to know what was going on, a part of him assumed the worst and really didn't want to know. He knew that fear made him angry and initiating a conflict under the current circumstances probably wasn't a good idea. The warm summer air washed over his bared skin and his heart nearly stopped. He saw his clothes strewn across the floor, the black Lolita dress he had worn to the night club he went to last night with his friend Axel. He found his duffel bag filled with his regular clothes and darted into the bathroom, picking the scattered articles of clothing off the floor. He dressed himself in a pair of tight grey jeans, a black anarchy T-shirt and a form-fitting black and white horizontal striped hoodie. He looked in the mirror. He had heavy dark circles under his eyes, but when he touched them, he saw that they were only make-up. He wiped off the smudged eye-shadow and replaced it, but in a much thinner layer. He pulled his brush out of his bag and attempted to train his blonde hair into place. He didn't have his hair gel, so he couldn't spike it up, so he just parted his hair so that it fell on his right eye and put everything away.

He tiptoed into the kitchen, far away from the mysterious bedroom that he had woken up in and sat at the cold black marble counter. He looked out the window right across from him; the sun was up, so he had been here all night and then some. It had to be at least noon by now and the clock hanging next to him confirmed his suspicion. Looking over the expanse of the city, he soon realized that he didn't know where he was. He pulled out his cell phone in hopes that Axel was home and could find him and help him get home. He flipped the phone open and a message appeared:

_Low Battery. Low Battery. Please plug the phone into an outlet and recharge battery._

"Great." He mumbled sarcastically to himself. He checked the battery meter in the upper right-hand corner of the screen. The battery icon was red. _Nearly dead._ He told himself. _Better make this quick._ He scrolled through his address book until Axel's phone number appeared on screen. He pressed the green talk button and brought the phone to his ear. The high pitched chimes of the phone dialing rang through his head, increasing the intensity of his headache. Just as his cell began to ring, the phone mounted on the wall right next to him rang. He hung up the phone quickly and the other phone's ringing stopped as well. "Coincidence." He tried to explain to himself. He dialed his friend's number a second time and the same phenomena occurred. He dropped his phone onto the counter and ran to the bedroom. His eyes scanned the sleeping figure in the bed and he froze. The person he was lying next to…. Was Axel.


	2. Please tell me what's going on

**{[ Author's Note ] **This is a rather old story, but I like it a lot. It was based on a picture that was inspired by a friend. The picture has unfortunately gone on haiatus, lol. I hope you like the story. Please enjoy. **}**

**{[ Disclaimer ] **I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, the characters Roxas, Axel, or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not make a profit off of this story in that way. **}**

"What is going on?" He whispered to himself. His breath hitched when he saw Axel's incandescently green eyes flutter open slowly. Axel's beautiful eyes scanned the bed where he had been lying and when he noticed that no one was there, he sat up. Soon, Axel's gaze found him, standing stupidly in the doorway to the bedroom.  
"Roxas? Are you alright?" Axel asked, palpable worry in his voice. As he sat up, Roxas couldn't help but let his eyes wander Axel's body. The pale blue sheet slipped over his body, resting on his hip as he propped himself up on his elbow. _What the Hell am I doing? What is wrong with me?! _Roxas shouted at himself as he tore his eyes away from the body of his best friend. A worried look passed over Axel's face as Roxas fought a silent inner battle with himself.

"Roxas? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He called becoming more and more concerned about him. Roxas brought himself to look at the man calling him. Long, thin strands of fire-red hair, un-spiked, framed his handsome, matured face and hung delicately in front of his anxiety-filled eyes. Roxas' gaze fell lower, scanning the slightly tan skin smooth, taut, over toned muscles. Roxas closed his eyes tightly, clamping his hands over his ears, shaking his head, trying to drown out thoughts that scared him. He stumbled backwards until he felt a tight grip on his arm, holding him, stopping him from falling.

Roxas opened his slowly and uncovered his ears as he looked into the red-head's frantic eyes. Roxas could tell that Axel was scared. Roxas, too, had a glimpse of fear tangled in his eyes. Axel embraced Roxas tightly, despite the fact the he was writhing and trying to escape the touch.

"Axel! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Roxas demanded, trying to force Axel's arms apart.

"Roxas…. What's wrong?" Axel asked cautiously. He was starting to become even more worried.

"I don't know what's going on! I don't know what happened at the club last night. I don't remember coming here I don't remember undressing myself. I don't remember anything!" Suddenly, as if his words were like poison, sapping the life from the victim, Axel's arms fell limp by his sides. Roxas only maintained eye contact for a second, long enough to see tears lining his best friend's emerald-green eyes before Axel turned away from him and collapsed face-first onto the bed. Axel buried his face in the sheets, trying to deny the reality sitting right in front of him. He didn't want to believe that Roxas had not remembered anything. He tried to trick himself into thinking that it was all a horrible dream. He felt the warm skin of Roxas' palm on his painfully cold shoulder.

"Axel… Tell me what happened last night." Axel didn't respond. "Axel! Answer me!" Still silence. Leaning closer to the red-head, the blonde heard sobbing, faint but distinct. An unmistakable sound. He placed his hands on his best friends shoulders and slowly turned him over. Roxas saw the tears on his friend's face, and even though he was scared, he wanted to comfort his friend. "Axel…?" Roxas propped Axel's wilted body against his, placing his hand on the opposite shoulder. Axel's body recoiled at the touch. His whole body was trembling from his sobs.

He felt like his heart was shattering, a glass heart under too much pressure.

"Axel? Look at me. Are you okay?" His best friend begged, but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't want to look in to those clear blue eyes, get lost in their depths and drown in them as he had before. Roxas begged him again and he complied, unwillingly. Axel gathered up all the courage he could muster and pressed his lips to Roxas in what he knew in his heart to be their final kiss. A glimmer of hope flared in his porcelain heart when he felt Roxas deepen the kiss instead of pushing him away.


	3. Seat Yourself

**{[ Author's Note ] **This is a rather old story, but I like it a lot. It was based on a picture that was inspired by a friend. The picture has unfortunately gone on haiatus, lol. I hope you like the story. Please enjoy. **}**

**{[ Disclaimer ] **I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, the characters Roxas, Axel, or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not make a profit off of this story in that way. **}**

Roxas' subconscious action hurled his mind farther into the realm of shock and confusion. _What am I doing?_ He broke the kiss and pushed Axel away. Roxas locked their gazes, defiance and fear in Roxas' eyes, pain and confusion in Axel's. Axel gently held Roxas' hand, but the blonde jerked his hand away.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this Axel?!" Roxas demanded. He was trembling in fear as he backed away from his friend.

"Last night…. Last night you wanted it too!" Axel shouted, and overwhelming pain clinging in his fractured heart. Roxas nearly tumbled off the bed trying to get away from Axel. He stood himself up and ran from the bedroom, grabbed his stuff and disappeared from the apartment and Axel's view. He ran and couldn't find the means to stop. Soon though, exhaustion overwhelmed his body; he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and he was running on empty. His stomach growled weakly. He looked around and saw a little café nearby and he walked in, a headache forming as the little bell on the door announced his presence. It seemed to ring through his head and intensify the headache he already had. The sign said 'Seat yourself' so he did; hidden away in the dark corner of the restaurant, hidden away from the rest of the world and what he feared.

"What'll you have?" An annoyingly chipper voice belonging to the woman standing right next to him asked. He wondered if she really was happy to be working here, or if she was just pretending to keep her job. He looked over the menu quickly and ordered a black coffee with a hamburger. She darted off just as happily, and Roxas re-absorbed himself in his thoughts. Until, that is, his phone rang.

He looked down and read the name that displayed in the window: Axel – Home. He ignored the call, letting it ring until the voicemail picked up.  
When his food arrived, he was too upset to eat, so he just picked at the hamburger, cutting it into little pieces solemnly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas…. Roxas please….!" Axel pleaded with his friend although the blonde couldn't hear him. Sobs started to rack his body as his dialed his friend's number a second time, a third time. He dialed again and again, until he couldn't take it anymore. He buried himself under the sheets and cried, his tears soaking the pillowcase. _Why? Why did you forget Roxas? Why? Why did I fall in love with you anyway? You always told me that you'd never love anyone so why did I think that I was special? Why was I so stupid…?_


	4. Seven Missed Calls

**{[ Author's Note ] **Sorry that this chapter is a little short. That is just how I split it. The point of view changes in each chapter, as you have seen, and this was how long this section was for Roxas. Please enjoy. **}**

**{[ Disclaimer ] **I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, the characters Roxas, Axel, or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not make a profit off of this story in that way. **}**

Roxas glanced down at his cell-phone. It had finally stopped ringing, but he wasn't as thankful as he thought he would've been for the silence. The angry stares he had gotten from the customers, frustrated by the seemingly incessant ringing, started to dissipate. He flipped open the now silent phone. A message appeared: _Seven missed calls._ It felt as if there should've been more emotion in the statement and he cursed the phone for being so cold. Suddenly a pang of unrestrained guilt struck Roxas' heart and he started to dial his best friend's number when the screen turned black.

"No…. turn on…!" He cursed the phone out again as he smashed the 'on' button. His attempts to revive the obstinate phone failed miserably, even after he begged. The over-happy waitress walked by and he called her over.

"Excuse me, do you have a phone."

"No, I'm sorry sir." She replied sweetly. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, paid for the food he didn't eat and returned home as quickly as he could. He threw open the door to his apartment, slammed it shut and ran into the kitchen, not even bothering to take his shoes off. He plugged his phone into the charger and reached for the cordless phone hung up on the wall next to him. He nearly fell out of his chair reaching for it, but grabbed it and dialed Axel's number, not even having to think. The phone rang for awhile.

"Come on Axel…" Roxas begged, hoping that Axel wasn't ignoring him.


	5. I only did what you asked

**{[ Author's Note ] **If you haven't noticed, I've been posting these really quickly. That is because these sections are already finished. I know they're short, but when I catch up, the shortness of the sections heightens the suspense! Please enjoy. **}**

**{[ Disclaimer ] **I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, the characters Roxas, Axel, or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not make a profit off of this story in that way. **}**

From under the blanket he heard the phone ringing. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he prayed that it was Roxas. But even so, he didn't have the nerve to pick up the receiver, so it just rang until it reached the limit. But the phone started to ring again, so he picked up, still on the verge of tears.

"What?!" There was evident hostility in his usually calm voice.

"Axel…?" Roxas was taken aback by the tone in his friend's voice.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, it's me Axel." Roxas prayed that Axel wasn't mad at him, although he has every right to be.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm home. I'm fine." A pregnant pause. "Axel… What happened last night? Why can't I remember anything from last night?" Axel was silent. "Axel?"

"I'm sorry…" Roxas heard what sounded like a sob. "I should've known that you were probably drunk last night… That would be the only reason that you'd…"

"That I what? What did I do?! Axel! Tell me!" Axel started to cry. "What did you do to me?"

"I only did what you asked me to do." Axel felt a throbbing in his heart. It felt as if someone was ripping the organ apart from the inside.

**------------------------------------------------**

"What did I ask you to do?" Roxas asked reluctantly. His heart rate was soaring. Millions of possibilities flooded and overloaded his mind.

"I…we…" Axel stuttered. He couldn't seem to find the words.

"No. No." Roxas shouted, shaking his head as the possibilities started to add up in his head. "Don't say it. Just forget it all ever happened!"

"Forget it? _Forget it_?!" Roxas couldn't ever remember hearing an as intense anger in his friend's voice before this moment. "How can I just _forge_t?! It might be easy for you to just decide that. It was my dream come true, Roxas. But you always said that you were afraid to fall in love, to trust that heart of yours to someone else. Why the fuck did I think I was so God-damned special?" The dial tone. Roxas didn't even have a chance of getting a word in edge-wise. He wasn't sure he would have said anything that held water anyway. All he knew was that he just landed a fatal blow on the only man in the world he ever trusted.


	6. I hate you

**{[ Author's Note ] **Yes, once again another short chapter. Please enjoy. **}**

**{[ Disclaimer ] **I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, the characters Roxas, Axel, or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not make a profit off of this story in that way. **}**

_I hate you, Roxas. I hate you._ Again and again he repeated the phase, hoping eventually it would become true, but no matter how many times he ran the line through his brain, he wasn't able to convince himself. If he ever planned on leaving this house, ever planned on seeing Roxas, trying to show that he was over everything like it was all just a bad dream, how could convince Roxas, if he couldn't believe it himself? Axel pulled the sheets over his head and screamed into the fabric.

When he finally quieted down, he felt like crying. _How could it all have been a lie? How?_ He could hear the pained sound of his heart beating slowly in his chest ringing in his ears. He wished he hadn't gotten the dreadful organ back. He missed being heartless, never feeling pain, or love.

He had harboured this love for Roxas for longer than he could even remember. Everyday he saw Roxas, every time his confidence failed him, it felt like another pin was shoved into his heart. By now, he had to have had at least a million pins in the worthless mass of muscle, but it never gave up. It kept beating, it kept trying. Axel could only wish the rest of his body had that kind of poise, but he was weak, and after the blade of Roxas' words had pierced his heart, he was should that even its headstrong resilience was coming to an end.

Axel threw the sheets off his face and glanced up at the pale ivory ceiling. His whole body felt like lead as he laid there. He wished he hadn't woken up this morning. He wished time had moved backwards, back to last night, He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, Roxas would be right there. He fell silent hoping he would hear Roxas say those words he would die to hear again. He listened, but heard nothing. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. He checked his cell-phone and time had not turned back. He was trapped here in the same hell, and he felt like there was no hope of escape. The door had been locked behind him, and Roxas had thrown away the key.


End file.
